johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Items(Oracle of Seasons)
As with a Tradition with The Legend of Zelda, you'll find a lot of items. In the Oracle games, there are items that you can only obtain if you're playing an Oracle game with a special password, you need a certain password to obtain an item. Swords Of course, where would Link be without the famed bladed weapon. There are 3 swords in the game. Wooden Sword Tactics:'Complete the Hero's Cave west of Horon Village. Follow the Tactics in Chapter 1: The Beginning of Holodrum's Destruction for more details. '''Description:'This is the first sword that Link will use. It's not much, but it'll be enough for what you'll face in the first several chapters. Noble Sword 'Tactics:'You'll obtain this sword by completeing the Trading Sequence (Oracle of Seasons). Use the Phonograph to entertain a Deku Scrub in a cave in the Lost Woods and he'll tell you on how to obtain the Noble Sword. 'Description:'This sword has around twice the strength of the wooden sword. Master Sword '''Tactics: This is a password item that can only be obtained via a Password. Please refer to the Linked Items page for more details on the tactics. Description: This is the second to most powerful sword (behind the Biggoron's Sword). It can even damage enemies that are normally invincible to normal sword strikes. Shields The Shields of the game will protect Link from certain attacks and projectiles (depending on the strength of the shield). To use the shield assign it to the button of your choosing and hold down that button. Be careful when fighting Like Likes that can eat your shield. Wooden Shield Tactics: You can buy a Wooden Shield from either the Horon Village shop or Business Scrubs (from either 30 rupees or 50 rupees). Description: The Wooden Shield is the first shield you'll obtain. It's good for protecting yourself from swords, arrows and even small rocks. Iron Shield Tactics: In a side quest in Subrosia (after obtaining the Magnetic Gloves), you can obtain special ore (one red and one blue) take them to the Subrosian Laboratory to turn them into something called hard ore, take the hard ore to the Subrosian Smithery and they'll make your current Wooden Shield into an Iron Shield Description: This shield has a better protection factor and protects you from small fireballs (the ones thrown by zoras in the water). Mirror Shield Tactics: This is a password item that can only be obtained via a Password. Please refer to the Linked Items page for more details on the tactics. Description: This is the best shield you can obtain. This can block beams from beamos found in certain dungeons. Warning: Unlike in other LOZ games, Like Likes can also eat the Mirror Shield. The biggest problem is that it's one time use item. Once you lose it, it's gone and you can't get another one. Other Items These itmes you obtain in other areas in Holodrum (like in a dungeon). They have their own unique abilities and can aid you in Link's quest. Bomb Bags Tactics (Level 2): The Level 2 Bomb Bag can be purchased at the Subrosian Market. Tactics (Level 3) This is a password item that can only be obtained via a Password. Please refer to the Linked Items page for more details on the tactics. Description: Initially, you can carry 10 bombs with the Level 1 Bomb Bag. After purchasing the Level 2 Bomb Bag, you can carry 30 bombs, and the Level 3 Bomb Bag lets you carry 50 bombs. You use bombs to not only blow up fragile walls but also fragile blocks and even certain enemies. But, the main drawback to using bombs is that the blast can also damage Link if he's within the blast radius of the bomb. Boomerang Tactics: One of the first thing you do once you get to Subrosia, perform the Subrosian Dance perfectly to obtain this item. Description: Not only this item can stun enemies but it can also grab items and hit switches that are out of Link's reach. Magic Boomerang Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 6: The Ruins of Mystery for more details. Description: Not only more powerful than the regular Boomerang (it can damage enemies) you can also control it's trajectory, obtaining items and hitting switches that are in awkward places. Magnetic Gloves Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 5: Unicorn's Fall for more details. Description: This item will allow Link to latch onto certain magnetic objects and even control iron balls. This item is a little getting use to as the gloves change polarity after every use. Power Bracelet Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 2: Revenge of the Seasons For more detials. Description: This item gives Link the ability to lift certain objects (e.g., Pots, Rocks). Roc's Feather 300px Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 3: Link's date with Rosa for more details. Description: This item (like in Link's Awakening) will allow Link to jump small holes and even avoid certain objects. Roc's Cape Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 7: The Pirates of Subrosia for more details. Description: This is an advanced version of the Roc's Feather. This allows Link to jump further and clear bigger holes. Seed Satchel & Seeds Tactics (Level 1): This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 1: The Beginning of Holodrum's Destruction for more details. Tatics (Level 2): After purchasing a Horon Village Shop's Memership card from the Subrosian Market. Go to the Horon Village Shop and the clerk will take you to the lower level of the shop where you can purchase the Level 2 Seed Satchel. Tatics (Level 3): This is a password item that can only be obtained via a Password. Please refer to the Linked Items page for more details on the tactics. Description: The seed satchel allows Link to carry many types of seeds, all of them having their unique abilities. The Level 1 satchel caries 20 of each seed, the Level 2 carries 50 of each seeds and the Level 3 carries 99 of each seeds. Ember Seeds: The first seeds you will use. These seeds burst into a small flame that can not only do damage to certain enemies but also light torches. S'cent Seeds:' These seeds have the same function as the meet item in the original The Legend of Zelda it attracts and stupefies certain enemies. Pegasus Seed: Having the same effect as the Pegasus Boots from previous LOZ games. These seeds give Link a temperary speed boost. Use in conjenction with the Roc's Feather (or Roc's Cape) to increase Link's jump. Gale Seeds: These seeds can be used to either instantly eliminate certain enemies (with the Slingshot or Hyper Slingshot) or use as a warp item to warp to any seed tree that Link has discovered. Mystery Seeds: Mystery Seeds are what they are, a mystery. Though the unique ability they have is they activate Owl Statues found in dungeons that will give you hints. Slingshot Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 4: Dancin' on the mountain for more details. Description: This allows Link to shoot seeds from a distance. Hyper Slingshot Tactics: This item is inside a dungeon. Please refer to Chapter 8: Journey to the center of Holodrum for more details. Description: This is an advanced version of the Slingshot. This will shoot 3 seeds at the cost of 1. Shovel Tactics: With the Rod of Seasons with the Power of Winter, change the season to Winter and walk on the top of the deep snow pack that surrounds a house. head down the chimney and talk to the woman inside, she'll give you this item. Descriptions: The shovel allows Link to dig up the ground or to clear small mounds of snow, this is necessary to obtain ore chunks in Subrosia. Rod of Seasons Tatics: Once you're in Subrosia, head to the Temple of Seasons which is to the east. Enter the Temple's center, the Fairy inside will give you this item which can give you the ability to control Holodrum's seasons. But you must find those powers in order to use it. Once you find a power of a season, stand on top of a tree stump and swing the Rod to change a season. Power of Winter Tatics: This is the first power you'll obtain for the Rod of Seasons. Go to the southeast of the temple to the tower of winter and use the Boomerang to activate the switch to make a bridge appear, go to the top of the tower where the spirits will give you this power. Effects * Causes snow to pile up, heavy snow packs will appear in certain areas, allowing Link to walk on top of those packs or walk up to the top of them. * Some bodies of water will freeze, allowing Link to walk over these frozen bodies of water. * Some trees lose their leaves, opening up paths that are otherwise blocked. Power of Summer Tatics: Once you're on a date with Rosa, use her key necklace to open locked doors (especially the door to the Tower of Summer). Climb the Tower of Summer to obtain this power. Effects: * Vines will grow on the side of some cliffs, making them accessible in the Summer. * Some bodies of water will dry up. Allowing Link to traverse areas unreachable otherwise. Power of Spring Tactics: After recovering Roc's Feather from mischievous Subrosians, head to the staircase that leads to the Tower of Spring. Climb the tower to obtain the Power of Spring. Effects * This makes flowers bloom and can be cut away to areas that are inaccessible otherwise. * Certain flowers can propel Link up to certain areas, they're only usable in Spring. Power of Autumn Tactics: After obtaining a Bomb Flower in Subrosia, head to the Temple of seasons to the northeast part of the Temple, give the Bomb Flower to the blue Subrosian that'll clear the boulders that block the enteryway to the Tower of Autumn. Climb the tower to obtain this power. Effects * This causes holes to be filled in with leaves, which can either provide semi-stable ground to walk on or mask certain enemies that live in holes. * This makes Mushrooms ripe for picking, allowing Link to pick them up.